


Something you Miss

by idioticfool



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfool/pseuds/idioticfool
Summary: It was a miracle that he fell in love with her in the first place.  It was an even greater miracle that he hadn’t said no to her proposal. To both of her proposals. She wasn’t much of a religious person, but right now, she prayed for one more miracle. Please let me make it to the airport in time.orwhat happens when I listen to Last Kiss one too many times.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Something you Miss

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this week were “please stay” or “what are you afraid of?” and I chose both because I’m a mess. My writing isn’t the best, and my characterization might be the absolute worst, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.  
Thank you @ladysantebellum and @fallonsliam for organizing this and giving me inspo to write <3

Fallon could say, with absolute certainty, that there weren’t many things that scared her. For the longest time she even considered herself invincible. She was, after all, a Carrington. And Carringtons shouldn’t be scared of anything. However, her invincibility streak was damaged the second Liam Ridley entered her life. She realized very soon that he was different. She cared for him, she cared for him in a way that made no sense to her, and if she was being honest, she cared for him in a way that scared her. But how could she not? Liam Ridley was the most selfless, understanding, and caring man she’s ever met. She still remembers the night she and him spent trying to get rid of her mother, but instead ended up accidentally drugging Sam. She remembers how he was willing to lie for her without hesitation. She remembers how he told her that he  _ sees  _ her. She remembers the tender kiss they shared afterwards and every moment that followed. The good, the bad, and the ugly. 

However, none of that mattered anymore, because Liam didn’t remember her. He didn’t remember how they first met or her favorite drink. He didn’t remember their trip to New York. Or the night she made them sleep with pillows between them because she was too afraid of what might happen if there was nothing holding them back. He didn’t remember that they fake married and divorced. He didn’t remember how she had chosen to spend forever with him. He didn’t remember that they were stronger together. That no matter what was thrown at them they could take it head on,  _ together _ . But amnesia? How the hell was she supposed to fight that? 

Laura Van Kirk made that decision for her. She wasn’t going to fight for Liam anymore. Not when he told her that it was better if they moved on. Not when she couldn’t see a single trace of love for her in his eyes. Not when trying to make him remember hurt more than him not remembering. His mother was going to take him to New York the minute he was discharged. And with the restraining order against her there was no way to say goodbye to him. She thought this was for the best. Maybe this is the way they were meant to end. 

Maybe this was their fate. And who was she to stop it? Even the great Fallon Carrington couldn’t do anything. It fucking hurt. It hurt more than anything she’s ever felt. She recalls a conversation she had with Sam a while back. He had asked her,“What are you afraid of?”, and at the time her only answer was tornadoes. And being photographed unpleasantly. But now? Now the only thing she was afraid of was losing Liam. Losing the one person that saw her, and understood her, better than anyone else. The person that saw her flaws and chose to love her despite them. She was scared of losing the only person that made her feel complete. 

Fallon looked at the time. Liam would be discharged soon. And he would board a plane that would take him towards the life he did remember. His life without her. She wonders what that was like. What was life like before her. She hopes that whatever it was, he was happy. He deserves to be happy. Deep down she knew that he deserved better than her. And deep down she feared the day he would come to that realization himself and leave. She was unlovable, after all. No one stuck around and everyone always left.

It was a miracle that he fell in love with her in the first place. It was an even greater miracle that he hadn’t said no to her proposal. To _ both _ of her proposals. She wasn’t much of a religious person, but right now, she prayed for one more miracle.  _ Please let me make it to the airport in time. Please God, I’ll donate to charity, I’ll visit church once a month, I'll do community service for fun; I’ll be good, just let me make it in time.  _

She knew her prayers were in vain. God had better things to do. Miracles to cast for people who deserved them.  _ When did she become so pathetic? Has she always been this pathetic?  _ No, she thought. With Culhane things were different. With Culhane all Fallon had to do was show up at his place. Maybe she should give him a call…“No.” Fallon says breaking the silence that had engulfed her, the silence that had been forcing her to do some much needed introspection. “No. No. No. That ship has sailed Fallon, and he probably hates you now. Plus Liam is the one. He has always been the one.” She loves him. 

Fallon doesn't know how, maybe it was God's doing, but she made it to the airport. Now she just had to find Liam. This was it. Her entire drive here was spent thinking and yet she had no idea what she was going to say when she saw him. Please don’t leave? Please stay? _Please don’t become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere?_ Fallon had no idea. 

“Excuse me, can you please tell me if Liam Ridley has boarded the flight to New York?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, I can’t disclose that information, but I can help you buy a ticket before the plane takes off?”

She bought a first class ticket.  _ What the hell am I doing _ ? She genuinely had no clue. This isn’t how it happened in all the romcoms she pretends she doesn’t watch.  _ Would this be considered a romcom?  _ Doesn’t matter, the point is that she has gone full Fallon again. The last time she did something this crazy was at Sun Valley, and that ended with Liam telling her that he couldn’t stand the sight of her. She sighs and boards the plane, hoping that this time things wouldn’t end with her crying in her bedroom for days. 

His voice was something that she could recognize anywhere, so when she heard him just a few seats behind her, her heart stopped. _ Okay Fallon, he’s right there. His mother is probably sitting right next to him and there’s no way she’ll let you speak to him without screaming bloody murder. And you’re in a plane that’s about to take off, so what’s your plan?  _

The things you do for love. 

Fallon got up and made her way to the cockpit, paying two stewardesses to keep quiet on the way there. When she reaches the cockpit she pulls out her checkbook, “Alright boys, how much is it going to take to get you to cancel this flight?” they hesitate, “Please. I am willing to pay whatever, okay? Let me do this in the name of love.”  _ what is wrong with her, oh my god.  _ “Forty grand? Fifty? You name it. I just want the love of my life who is currently sitting five feet from here to stay in Atlanta. You can help me.  _ Please _ help me. I have never loved anyone the way I love him and if he goes to New York he will forget me, and yeah, I know he doesn’t really remember me right now either, but if he goes to New York then he will for sure forget everything about me and I don’t know how to be something he misses. I need him in my life. So  _ please,  _ cancel this flight.” 

She hates the look on their faces. She absolutely hates how they're looking at her as if she was an abandoned puppy on the side of the road. As if she wasn't the great Fallon Carrington. But dammit she loves Liam far too much to care what these people thought of her. “Make it forty,  _ each, _ and we'll cancel the flight. It looks like there's a really bad storm brewing, anyway.” He's lying, the sky is as clear as it was the day she asked Liam to marry her. But she's grateful. She thanks them as she fills out two individual checks. 

The walk back to her seat was equivalent to the infamous walk of shame, though she's Fallon, and Fallon has never done anything shamefully. Except what she did at Sun Valley.  _ This isn't like Sun Valley _ , she reminds herself. She takes her seat, after successfully avoiding being spotted by Liam, or worse, Laura, and waits for the intercom to announce that their flight has been cancelled. 

“Attention passengers, we are sorry to inform you that this flight has been cancelled due to an unfortunate change in weather.” she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

The stewardesses guide the passengers to their exits. Fallon walks next to a man in a suit trying to fit in, trying to avoid Liam. She walks ahead of the man in the suit, past a family of three, past people who began to blur. Then she turns around once she reaches the terminal and waits for him. Hoping to spot him in this crowd of people. Hoping that this crowd of people separated Laura from him. At least long enough for her to get a few words in.  _ Come on, come on.  _

She sees him. And when their eyes meet it's like she's taken back to that night in front of the courthouse. The night that he entered her life and completely changed it for the better. She sees a flash of something in his eyes. Maybe a flash of recognition. She isn't sure. The crowd of people seems nonexistent now that she's laid eyes on him. He's the only thing she sees. In a world full of black and white he was the spark of color that she was so desperately in need of. He's walking towards her.  _ Liam stop walking.  _ He doesn't. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks her.

He’s standing so close she can smell his cologne,  _ I hate how I can smell her perfume on my clothes after she’s been gone for hours…  _ She understands now, why he hated that, because she hates that now too. Liam grabs her hand and leads her away from the crowd, away from his mother probably, and she lets him. When they seem like they’re out of reach he lets go of her hand and Fallon instantly misses the warmth that small gesture provided. 

_ When did she let Liam take such a strong hold of her heart? When did he manage to break down the walls she’d spent years building? When did she fall so deeply in love with him? How did this happen? And how can I get him to hold my hand again?  _

When she meets his gaze, she is reminded of his question, the question she hasn’t yet responded to because the truth is she has  _ no idea _ what she’s doing here.

“Your mother told me you were leaving for New York and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn't say goodbye.” _ If I didn’t tell you to stay. If I didn’t say don’t go.  _ “What happened to your flight?” she asks instead of letting herself say what she really wants to. 

“The flight was cancelled because of the weather, but the sky looks fine to me, though I’m no pilot,” he laughs, “at least I don’t remember if I am.” he looks at her, his face shifts to concern, he was always worried about her, “are you okay, Fal?”

She isn't okay. Of course she isn't okay. The man she loves has no memory of her. And him calling her that nickname she once hated, but now loves, hurts. “I'm okay. I'm happy I was able to see you before you left.” That's not entirely a lie. 

“I’m happy I got to see you before I left too,”...  _ well this is awkward and not the way she wanted this to go at all.  _

“Listen” they both started, “You go first, I have been doing a lot of talking recently, it’s your turn.” Fallon says. 

“Right. Look Fal, I -” 

“Can you not call me that, though? I’m sorry, it’s just, that’s what you used to call me before, and it just hurts coming from you now.” 

“Sorry, uh, okay,  _ Fallon _ , I genuinely appreciate everything that you’ve done and said to try to help me remember. And I’m sorry I haven’t remembered much.” he sighs, “It makes me feel terrible, because I know that this is important to you, I just, I don’t know how to make myself remember, but I do know that I don’t want to keep hurting you. You were obviously important to me before and, though I don’t remember, I can tell that I loved you. I know I said this already, but I think it would be better for us, for you, if we moved on. ” 

“Mhm. Yeah. You always knew exactly what I wanted to say. I’m glad that skill didn’t go away with the amnesia.”  _ this is awkward Fallon, wrap it up, _ “Anyway, it was really good to see you, Liam. I’m sorry about your flight.” _ _

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”  _ he has no idea, _ “My mom is probably getting us another ticket out of here as we speak. It was good to see you too, Fallon. I am so sorry I couldn’t make this work.” 

“So am I…” Fallon turns around, but stops midway. 

Maybe moving on was the easiest thing to do. Maybe it would be easy to picture them falling out of love. It happened with Culhane and she was with him for years. Maybe it was inevitable, I mean she hadn’t been with Liam long. Though Liam and Culhane were very different. Culhane was comfortable for her. He was someone Fallon knew would always be there when she called. She didn’t even have to try with Culhane. But he didn’t accept her. Not completely. Not the way Liam did. Liam accepted and  _ understood  _ her. They were cut from the same cloth. She would never find someone who knew her and saw her the way Liam did. Maybe moving on was the easiest thing to do. 

_ Since when does Fallon Carrington take the easy way out? _

Fallons turns back, “Liam, hello again, I know that I have always asked  _ a lot _ from you, but I really need you to do this last thing for me before you leave, okay? For old times sake.” He looks at her the way he used to before, with love and adoration in his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll do anything Fallon.”  _ Ever since I met him he’s asked nothing of me and he’s given me everything.  _

“Kiss me.” she lets the words linger before she adds, “one last kiss and I promise I’ll be out of your life forever.” 

Liam takes her hand again and pulls her closer to him, the distance between them ceasing to exist. His free hand reaches up to grab her chin, the way it did when he first kissed her, the way it did before they walked hand in hand to her bedroom. 

“And what if afterwards I don’t want you to keep that promise?”  _ God she loves him.  _

“I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Liam kisses her. It’s a soft tender kiss, similar to their first kiss, but with the same love and affection as the last kiss they shared, before the accident, the kiss they shared after he said  _ “hell yes”  _ to her proposal. He pulls her closer, until her body and his feel like one. 

When they pull away Liam smiles, “I kinda wanna do that again.” 

Fallon doesn’t get the chance to respond, however, because she sees Liam's mother walking towards them. She immediately distances herself from him, she doesn’t want to give Laura a reason to yell at her, or him for that matter. 

“There you are Liam! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” she looks at Fallon, and if looks could kill she’s sure she’d be dead, “What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here? Do the words restraining order mean nothing to you?” 

“Mom, stop. Fallon came to say goodbye,” he glances at her and smiles, “and I’m glad she did because she made me realize that I don’t want to go to New York anymore.” 

“ _ What?!” _ Laura and Fallon say in unison, but Laura is the first one to speak up, “Liam, honey, your entire life is in New York,” Fallon scoffs at that, but Laura continues regardless, “You can’t abandon your life. Not again. Plus, right now you need to surround yourself with people that you do remember. People that can help you adjust.”

“Actually,” Fallon interjects, “I can help Liam adjust. His life was here, after all, in Atlanta, with me, not in New York. You know this already, though, you’re just choosing to use his amnesia to fix your broken, and quite frankly, irreparable relationship.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Laura says, “Liam are you just going to stand there and let her accuse me, your own mother, of doing something so heinous?” 

“I'm sorry Mom, but I don't really know what to believe right now. I trust Fallon, though, and if she says that my life was here, which I believe it was, then I should stay here. With her.” Liam reaches for her hand, “I'll stay with Fallon. Because there's something here.” He squeezes her hand,  _ one. _ “Even if I can't remember it, even if I never remember it,” he squeezes her hand again,  _ two _ . “I know there's something special here that I don't want to give up.” He squeezes her hand one last time,  _ three _ . 

_ I love you.  _

Her grip on his hand tightens. She's afraid that if she lets go he'll be gone forever. She's afraid that if she lets go she'll wake up alone in her bedroom. 

“God, Liam. You're a weak,  _ weak _ man. But alas, there is nothing I can do about that. You two enjoy each other while you can.” She turns and starts to walk away, “I'll be in New York waiting for your inevitable break up.” 

They stand there in silence, hand in hand, until they can't see Laura anymore. “I'm sorry, but I absolutely hate your mother.” Liam laughs. She's missed that sound. She's missed how proud she felt every time he laughed at one of her jokes. 

“Yeah, she can be a real pain, but family is family.” he looks around the terminal, “We should probably head home, it’s getting late.” She looks at him, “Lead the way,” he says, “I’ll follow wherever you go.” 

Fallon takes them past the manor, past the courthouse, past the hospital, past every building until she reaches his. She wants nothing more than to turn this car around and head home, their home, but she knows that’s probably not a good idea. He was just discharged a couple hours ago and she doesn’t want to cause him any stress, especially when she can avoid it. She is going to give him all the time he needs to adjust, as long as she has him  _ here _ , in Atlanta, with her, then she can get through anything, including amnesia. 

“This is where we live?” he asks when she opens the door to his apartment. He enters first, letting go of her hand in the process. He admires the place as if it was the first time he’s ever laid eyes on it. He walks towards the bookshelf he keeps in the entrance and gently runs his fingertips over the spine of each individual book, examining each of them as if they were delicate pieces of art, “it’s nice.” 

“This is where  _ you _ live. Or used to live?” He looks up from the book he’s currently examining, a confused expression on his face, she shrugs, “I didn’t want to take you to my place. It’s pretty crazy over there right now and I don’t want my insane family to stress you out.” 

“Thank you, Fal...For everything.” 

“Oh please, don’t thank me, dragging you into my life is probably the reason why you got amnesia in the first place, it's the least I can do. And luckily for you, I happen to be in love with you.” She smiles, “That means I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you, no matter what, whether you want me to or not.”  _ Just like you were there for me.  _

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I want you to stay.” He places the book he was examining back on the shelf and extends his hand out for her to grab, “Stay? Please?” She takes his hand. Because he’s Liam and she’s Fallon, and  _ of course _ she’s gonna take his hand. 

“I’ll stay,” the distance between them ceases to exist, his free hand reaches out to run through her hair, “ _ but _ , we’re  _ not _ doing anything.” He looks at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Liam, I’m serious okay? I want to make you fall in love with me again, and if we do  _ that _ I’m afraid you’d only love  _ that  _ part of me.”

He laughs, “Fallon, I’m beyond confident that I’d love  _ every _ part of you. But okay. We can take things slow,” his arms slither to her waist, “as long as you're here tomorrow night?” 

“ _ And every night _ .” she promises. 


End file.
